Love's Tragedy
by Darkness Within Us
Summary: [WIP] Hikari and Yamato are promised to marry each other. But both have their eyes set on different people. Miyakari/Taito


Yagami Taichi was born to an average family of a Father, Mother and a younger sister, named Hikari. While Taichi's Mother was a housewife, just as every other wife, his Father was the priest of the town, which made the rules of the house even tighter. Three years before, at Taichi's sixteenth birthday, Susumu had dumped all the responsabilities on him, and started spending more and more time at the shrine. As a result, they were slowly falling apart.

It was a rainy day when his Father finally returned home, a letter in his hand and an unusual smile on his face. The Yagamis very seldom receiver any letter, so they quickly gathered around Susumu, awaiting his annoucement.

"Come closer, my children, for this is a great day in this household." He said with a smile, and Taichi frowned, realizing that his Father was up to something, and it shouldn't be good, whatever it was.

"Oh, Father, what ever is it?" Hikari exclaimed.

"Dear child, this letter will affect you the most" That was Susumu's answer.

Hikari smiled brightly. "Please tell me!"

He was still smiling. "There is no need to even open it, for I shall break the news myself."

The young girl clapped her hands together as her curiosity grew, as did Taichi's. _Whatever is Father up to?_

"This was requested by King Ishida himself, that you, Hikari, marry his oldest son, Ishida Yamato. And you shall accept."

All color left Hikari's face. "But, Father...!"

"No buts." Susumu spat. "The marriage is set, and you shall become his wife. It will bring us good fortune and money. Don't you understand?"

"Father..." Taichi stepped up, trying to interfere. "She is only fifteen! Hardly at an age to marry, let alone a Prince!"

"And Prince Yamato is seventeen. He is perfectly able to get married now."

"So you are willing to give up your only daughter, in order to be part of royalty?" Taichi spat, glaring at Susumu with disgust.

Mr. Yagami's hand hit Taichi's face, making him fall on the floor. Hikari quickly rushed to his side.

"You will not speak at me in this tone ever again" He roared, glaring at Hikari and Taichi, then at his wife, who was cowering in the corner. "The Devil shall have you all, but the Prince shall have my daughter, and I shall have the riches." With that, he stormed out of the room, leaving the three of them in silence.

After a few moments of staring at the door, Hikari turns her sight to Taichi. "Onii-chan..." She said softly, touching his cheek. "Are you all right? Father did not hold back in that slap."

"Yeah... I am all right. Don't worry about me, Hikari. I am supposed to look after you, not the opposite."

"Don't be like this, Taichi. It's not like I can refuse. In my hands lie the sake of our family. I shall do it; I am going to accept this marriage. I just can't say no." She stood up, and calmly headed to her room; but Taichi knew better as he heard a quiet sob.

At Yamato's seventeenth birthday, King Ishida called him in order to have a quiet talk. As Yamato entered the room, he bowed slightly at the sight of his Father.

"You called, Father?"

"Yes, my son." Hiroaki said with a slight smile at the Prince's manners. "As you know, you are now seventeen. You're now a man." He made a brief pause. "Also, you are at the legal age to be married in this country."

"But, I have not met any woman who suit me."

"That's why you are here. I am getting old. I need to know that the kingdom is in good hands, and it will not fall when I die. Therefore I have picked your bride to be."

Yamato's eyes widened slighty. "Father! Shall I really marry someone who I do not know?"

The King nodded. "It is for the best that you marry immediately, and carry on the Ishida name. Besides, I'm sure you have heard of her. She is the daughter of the Priest, and she is known for her beauty. Her name is Yagami Hikari."

"Sorry to say that, I have never heard of her. But perharps I may meet this beauty before we are to marry?"

"It has already been arranged. Hikari shall be joining us today for dinner, along with her family."

"Very well, may I go get ready?" He asked, receiving a nod. With this, Yamato left the room. Passing by a window, he stopped to look out at the town beneath it. The people walked freely after the tremendous storm they had encountered the night before, and even the birds chirped and flew through the fresh air.

Sighing, he let himself relax a little, letting his guard down. The outside world never ceased to amaze him, for the people and animals were free to do as they pleased, while he had his boundaries of the castle.

_I won't refuse this marriage... After all, I have to please Father. But... What if Hikari is not my only one? What if I am _not_ the one for her? That wouldn't be right..._ _Perhaps it is too late for both of us..._

He tried to shake the thoughts away as he walked down the hall. _I have a dinner to get ready for._

"Hikari-sama, please hold still." The pink haired woman cried as she tried her best to fix Hikari's hair.

"But Mimi-san..."

"Please, Hikari-sama, call me Mimi."

"Okay, Mimi, but I do not wish for any of this! I only wish that I would not have to go!"

"Sorry, Hikari-sama, but I was ordered to dress you fine for the dinner, where you are to meet Prince Yamato. Do you wish to disgrace your family?"

"But I'm only fifteen! I'm still a kid! And Father is forcing me to marry someone that I don't even know!"

"I know this must be hard on you, Hikari-sama," Mimi said, still trying to get the girl to sit still "But Prince Yamato is a fine young man. He will surely make you happy. The castle is a fine place, too, with many rooms and lots of things to do. Trust me, I have been there many times before."

"Oh, so do you yank on Prince Yamato's hair also?"

"Oh, no, I do not rank that high. But I have met Prince Yamato. Real handsome, with manners too. He is very busy lately," Mimi made a brief pause as she finished Hikari's hair. "With more responsabilities being dropped on him as the days go by. I doubt he ever gets some free time to have fun, but perharps you could help to change that."

Hikari slumped back in the chair, silently studying herself in the mirror in front of them. Her Father hadn't spoke to anyone since the night before, when he had told of the marriage, but this Mimi had shown up at the door and had practically let herself in. She had insisted that Mr. Yagami had sent her, to make Hikari presentable before the Prince.

_Why did Father do this to me? Why did he set this marriage up? It's not what I want! If only I could refuse... Then I would be able to find my one true love... My dreams, ruined..._

"Have you ever fallen in love before?" Hikari questioned, snapping out of her thoughts.

Mimi, who was already at the door, turned to look at Hikari.

"If I have loved someone? Yes, I did; I still do."

"How does it feel like?"

"Hm..." Mimi smiled. "Well, falling in love is something you cannot help, but you have to hope that it's the right person, or your heart will end up broken. If it is the right one, you will know for sure, because your heart skips a beat at the sight of them. You can't take your eyes off of them, and you would do anything for them."

Hikari fell silent for a moment, thinking about Mimi's words. "Did you find your special person yet?"

"Well... I used to doubt that I would find my special person, but I found her in the last place I would ever expect."

Hikari turned her head to look at Mimi. "Her?"

The young woman smiled. "Love has no gender, Hikari-sama."

"But my Father says..."

"I know what your Father says, but gender does not matter when it comes to love. You can't help; it just happens."

"So... Who is she?"

Mimi hesitated, but the thought of her beloved made her smile. "Her name is Sora."

Hikari blinked. "You mean Sora-san, from the castle?"

"Yes. She captured my heart a long time ago. But... This is only between you and me, right?" She asked with a wink, yearning a quick nod from Hikari.

Ishida Takeru was once again sneaking towards the town. He had done it enough times to know how to escape so that the guards surrounding the premises didn't see him. If he was caught, he would be forced to stay in the castle all day, doing absolutely nothing but lessons. But the risk was worth it, because he would be able to meet Hida Iori.

Takeru waved "Iori-chan!" as he ran to where the other boy was standing. In a few seconds they were at each other's arms.

"Takeru-chan, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," Takeru smiled "I only wish that these meetings could last forever."

"Maybe one day they could?" Iori asked looking up at Takeru.

"Although I doubt Father would approve of us... But you are the only one for me, Iori-chan. I can feel it. Nothing can break us apart. And I surely wouldn't marry someone I did not love."

"So, I heard your brother is engaged. All so sudden?"

"How did you know? I only found it myself this morning."

"I heard it from Orimoto-san. It is true?"

"Yeah, it is..." Takeru shook his head "That girl is weird. She is just like the wind; she is all over the place. I suppose this is why she knows a lot about what's going on in the town... Anyway, it's clearly not what he wants, he doesn't even know the bride. Father set it up and only told him today. I know he wants to make Father happy, but... Will he be happy with this marriage?"

"Only time will tell, I suppose. Are they to meet soon?"

"Very soon. I fact, I have to cut our meeting a bit short. Her family is coming for dinner. You don't mind, do you?"

Iori pouted. "Only if I get a few kisses." Which Takeru happily accomplished. At the touch of their lips, Takeru once again felt that Iori was the right person, the one he would be in love with for the rest of his life.

"Same place tomorrow?" The blonde asked, breaking the kiss. Iori nodded, "Sure thing, Takeru-chan." seeing the other boy sprint towards the castle.

_Iori-chan is right... Maybe Yamato will actually like the girl, and all the problems will end. Then again, if she turns out to not be the one for him, things would be very complicated for Onii-san... And I thought I had problems!... Will Father ever accept my choice of Iori-chan?_

_Only time will tell, right?_

Yagami Taichi frowned at the sight of his sister, who stood in front of him dressed up as she were some kind of doll.

"Taichi, please don't be sad." Hikari said, smiling faintly. "I will be okay... Like Father said, it's for the sake of our family... Besides, I shall be in good hands. Nothing bad shall ever happen to me."

He pulled her into a hug. "I will not leave your side, I promise."

"You will be in the castle also." She reminded him. "So please, don't worry too much."

Taichi couldn't help but smile. "I guess you are right. Nothing can ever happen to you as long as I am around."

Hikari giggled. "Onii-chan, you are too over protective."

Taichi's smile faded away. "Well, somebody has to be."

"Oh, Nii-chan..." Hikari sighed, her eyes looking outside the window. "Time is growing short. We will have to leave soon, wheverer is Mother and Father?"

"I'm here, my child." They turned around to see Susumu, with Yuuko following close behind. "Ready to meet your destiny?"

Hikari bowed. "I'm ready, Father." She said, taking his hand. They left the house hand in hand, Hikari looking back one last time.

Sighing, Taichi also looked back as he gathered their few things, being helped out by two guys who announced themselves earlier as Takuya and Kouji, claiming to be the ones ordered to pick them up. The old house looked empty and dull, when before it was full of happiness. Now it had drifted a long time, and soon all there would be were cobwebs.


End file.
